


The new-made captain

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [24]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The new-made captain

_Captain_ Svodoba. It had a nice ring to it. Gods knew she'd worked harder than any three lieutenants, had pulled more than her own weight since she was a sixteen-year-old green guard. She's given up a great deal for the good of her career. She knew she deserved the promotion, no matter what anyone else might say.

Working for the Warlord, though… Gods! Boden had always been a sweet kid, but she'd never have put him in charge of a sausage stand, let alone the entire military apparatus of the Empire. He would need all the help he could get.


End file.
